


A Storm Before The Calm

by milkyway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Domestic Derek and Stiles, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Medical Professionals, Mild Gore, Psychological Horror, Psychology, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyway/pseuds/milkyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek can't wait for their baby boy to be born. But when Derek is asked to do a psychological evaluation on an unknown patient found wandering in the forest, he realizes something very dark may be at work that will threaten his own pack and family and stir up horrifying phantoms from the past...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Storm Before The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A routine consultation becomes a source of worry for Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is entirely un-beta'd. Any comments or suggestions will be most welcome!

From: Dr Rebecca Forster  
Psychiatrist  
205 West Pine Suites  
St Agnes Hospital  
Hill Valley, CA

To: Mr Derek Hale  
Clinical Psychologist  
9 Rochester Avenue  
Beacon Hills, CA

 

Dear Derek

Re: Patient “Cassandra Keane”  
Request for Evaluation

I would be grateful if you could evaluate the following patient on your visit tomorrow to the psychology clinic at St Agnes. As you know she was found roaming in the Falmouth Preserve outside Hill Valley last week suffering from hypothermia and amnesia; so far, there appears to be no record of her existence and the Sheriff's department has thus far failed to find any relevant missing person reports. I suspect the name Cassandra may be an invented one.

Judging from her physical state when she was brought to the emergency unit, the casualty physician estimated that she was probably roaming around the forest for several weeks and was in a state of mild malnutrition. She appears to be 18-19 years old with no obvious chronic medical conditions. The evidently animal bite wounds on her back and arms have been sutured and treated for infection and appear to be healing.

She was discharged from the medical ward last week in a fit physical condition but has been placed in the psychiatry wing for observation as she exhibited repetitive behaviour of self-harm (mainly slashes to her wrist), frequent nightmares and continuous reporting of being chased by a demon, though she shows no obvious psychotic symptoms. She appears intelligent but very withdrawn.

I have placed her on the following medication, and made a provisional diagnosis of acute stress disorder and dissociative fugue.

1\. Seroquel (Quetiapine) XR 50mg at night (dosage being escalated from 25mg)  
2\. Lorazepam 2mg as needed up to twice daily

Given your expertise in child and adolescent psychology and particularly cases of neglect and abandonment I would greatly appreciate your input. The problem is that I am attending a congress in Cape Town, South Africa next week and the only psychiatrist covering both Beacon Hills and Hill Valley will be Dr Ford in Collinsburg. He has agreed that the patient should be moved to Beacon Hills Hospital’s Psychiatric wing as it is closer to his rooms; unfortunately the Collinsburg Psychiatric Hospital is full.

Congratulations on your upcoming PhD and your baby boy whom I believe is due in less than a month? Please send my regards to your husband.

Sorry to be such a hassle.

Warm regards,

Rebecca Forster, M.D. (Columbia), FRCPsych (London)

 

*

SMS  
From: Derek Hale  
To: Rebecca Forster

_Hi Rebecca. Given the urgency of the situation I will be able to head through to St Agnes this afternoon as I only work half-days now, plus I'll be on paternity leave in two weeks but will be available for emergencies. Derek._

 

From: Rebecca Forster  
To: Derek Hale

_Thanks Derek. Greatly appreciate this. R._

 

*

iMessage  
From: Derek  
To: Stiles

_Hey love I know you're busy today please check your email as soon as you can. Need to go through to Hill Valley for an emergency referral. I might be home late xx_

From: Stiles  
To: Derek

_Ok sure baby. Everything ok? Can't talk about to scrub to assist Greenberg in the O.R. for an appendix_

Derek:  
 _Not a crisis but a heads up on something odd from Hill Valley, might be a supernatural. No rush. Happy gut-pulling_  

Stiles:  
 _I'll check as soon as I can. And for the record, gut-pulling? You're gross. And this is a burst appendix so there's going to be gunk everywhere in the abdomen._

Derek:  
 _Ew. Spare me. Well, at least it isn't faerie slime. You smelled for weeks. :p_

 

*

From: BigBadAlpha <dhale@beaconwolf.net>  
To:  Red <stiles@beaconwolf.net>

 

Hi babe

Heads up. We seem to have another lost-girl-amnesia-situation with a possible bite. It's the one they found in Hill Valley; only received referral from the psychiatrist now. I really hope this isn't a whole reenactment of when Peter resurrected himself with Lydia... I can't find any evidence of any odd events with neighbouring packs lately?

I think we have to act quickly... please look up what you can and get the pack together ASAP, your dad included if he can. I'm going straight through to Hill Valley now to see the girl and suss out the situation so I might not be able to answer my phone.

I asked Danny to cover Isaac at the restaurant so he's free to help.

There's still lasagne left over from last night in the fridge... sorry... was going to cook. If the pack can come over tonight that'll be good and we'll just have to get pizza. It's our turn anyway.

Don't forget we're going with Sarah for the 38 weeks' scan tomorrow morning. And YES we can go shopping for baby car seats in the afternoon.

 

love you

Sourwolf

 

*

 

From: Derek Hale <derek.hale@dhalecounselling.net>  
To: Dr R Forster <r.forster@stagneshospital-ca.com>

 

Hi Rebecca

Thank you for the referral. I left a message on your phone but I assumed you were consulting; I'm at home tonight if you want to call me.

I am very concerned about Cassandra. I agree that she's suffering from acute stress and dissociative fugue, and that she's a high risk for developing PTSD. There is a significant anxiety component and while she describes no panic attacks I would think it's prudent she be kept sedated (obviously, this is up to your expert discretion).

I wasn't able to complete a comprehensive evaluation due to her extreme distractibility and hypervigilance. She does seem oriented to time and space though and she was willing to talk to me. I agree there is no evidence of overt psychosis, and the reports of "being chased by a demon" are isolated and also dream-related.

The main issues I’ve managed to pick up is that she is very fearful and distrusting of everyone, and it's going to be difficult (as it has been) for the police to elicit a statement from her as (1) she does not appear to trust them, understandably and (2) the amnesia, which seems deep and diffuse. During our conversation she of her own volition asked me if I was going to do a Rorschach evaluation on her and she seemed to have a basic knowledge of psychology, so it seems she has completed high school and had been or is attending college somewhere. She appears to be of above-average intelligence, and there is no evidence of depressive or suicidal ideation.

From the medical reports I glean there is no evidence of assault or head injury and that the wounds are consistent with an animal attack, however, according to my colleague Dr Deaton, a veterinarian in Beacon Hills, there have been no official reports of large animal predators in this part of California in many years, apart from the lone mountain lion that was shot at Beacon Hills High School several years ago. Also, this would not explain the reason she ended up in the forest in the first place.

I will be happy to be her consulting psychologist and agree to a transfer to Beacon Hills as this will allow me to see her daily, provided Dr Ford come on board as psychiatrist in the meantime.

I do not think she needs to be in a closed ward, but agree with you she be under constant surveillance. At this stage group therapy would not be a good idea and in depth psychodynamic counselling inappropriate. However, I will start cognitive-based sessions with her to deal with her anxiety and think this should be done daily, as well as the obvious support from Social Services.

Please do not hesitate to contact me should you have any questions; and let me know soonest when you can arrange the transfer. I have alerted my husband who will be the attending on call for Beacon Hills Hospital for the weekend.

 

Sincerely,

Derek

Derek Hale, BA (NYU) MA (UC Berkeley)  
Clinical Psychologist: Child, Adolescent and Family Therapy

 

*

 

From: Dr SG Stilinski <sgstilinski@beaconwellness.net>  
To: Dr R Forster <r.forster@stagneshospital-ca.com>

CC: Derek Hale <derek.hale@dhalecounselling.net>

 

Dear Rebecca

Just to let you know that I have accepted the patient under Dr Ford's care, but since I am on call I will see her on morning ward rounds and hand over to my colleagues after the weekend. She can simply present directly to the psychiatry ward on the 4th floor, east wing. Derek will see her as an in-patient every day.

Thanks for all the warm wishes. Our surrogate is doing well and expected date of delivery is in three weeks, so we're scrambling around frantically to get the last bits done on the baby room.

Have a good conference in Cape Town - I believe it's such a beautiful city.

Regards,

S.

 

Sigmund Stilinski B.A, M.D. (Stanford), MSc  
Family Physician  
Beacon Hills Wellness Clinic

 

*

 

WhatsApp

From: Stiles  
To: Scott  
 _Derek just called, he's on his way back from Hill Valley. We have a situation. He says it’s definitely a supernatural. I'm getting the pack over to our house. Get your wolf asses here ASAP. I'll sort out food._

From: Scott  
To: Stiles  
 _shit. i knew it. should allison come? i can drop the twins off at my mom on the way. and no anchovies for me have become allergic lately_

Stiles:  
 _Yes if your wife can. I think we need Hunter input - have spoken to Chris. And FFS dude how do you know I'm getting pizza and since when do werewolves even have allergies?_

 

Scott:  
 _not my fault I still have wolfsbane in my system from the last encounter with the elves!_

 

Stiles:  
 _You totally brought that on yourself, we warned you not to drink the potion. Good thing we have two alphas in this pack, even if you're a ditz and my husband is a sourpuss whenever he's in charge._

 

Scott:  
 _yeah and you never listen and you're always about to trip and brain yourself on something_

Stiles:  
 _Ooh! Backtalk! My work here is done. *clutches pearls and dabs eyes with lace hankie*_

 

Scott:  
 _Shut up._

 

Stiles:  
 _Ha! Oh and pick up some ice-cream please if you can and I want my Zombies LP back, I'm getting vinyl withdrawal. Stiles out._

Scott:  
 _will do buddy see you shortly :)_

 

*

 

Derek was home just in time to have Stiles to himself before the pack would arrive. It was just after six and already dark, and as he stepped out of his Audi he knew for certain that autumn had come by the way his breath misted around him. Not that he minded the chill – he'd driven with the top down all the way back from Hill Valley, trying to clear his head from what he'd witnessed.

Derek was worried. Apart from a little skirmish with elves a few months ago there really hadn't been any major supernatural incidents in Beacon Hills for quite a while. It wasn't just werewolves who feared and respected the Beacon Hills Wolf Pack. Vampires positively quaked at the mention of them. A pack with two alphas was rare, a pack with two true alphas was even rarer, even if Derek had received a second chance at alphadom after losing it the first time. (Never mind that one of them was married to a Red and the other to a Hunter, or that they had a banshee in their group as well.)

It was a clever arrangement – it meant there was always someone in charge of the pack. When Allison and Scott had their twins, Derek assumed control, for example, and now that Derek and Stiles's baby would be coming, Scott would be reciprocating.

Right now it looked like the new developments would require the strength of the entire pack.

"Hey babe," said Stiles as Derek walked through the front door. The wolf flung his briefcase down on the counter and walked up to the couch where his husband was sprawled watching TV, still in his green theatre scrubs.

"Hey love," said Derek, and bent down to kiss his mate on the cheek. Derek still shivered every time he kissed Stiles, like part of him could never quite believe the love of his life was always there, safe, his home; that he was living in a perpetual dream.

"Gross," said Derek, breaking away gently and sniffing as he nuzzled Stiles's neck. "You smell of blood and alcohol and all sorts of putrid things."

"Like I said, it was a pretty nasty burst appendix. You wouldn't believe how much free fluid was in the abdomen..."

"Yeuch,” said Derek, shuddering so that his muscles rippled underneath his shirt, making Stiles drool just a little. “How you contemplated becoming a full-time surgeon escapes me. You fainted when Scott tried his first tattoo."

" _Cardiac_ surgery is clean and pretty,” said Stiles, slapping Derek on his butt as he walked off to the kitchen. “And wait now,” he continued, “I was prepared to cut your arm off at Deaton's when you got shot with the wolfsbane arrow, even if I had to hurl in the bushes afterwards. I guess I pretty much got over gore after you'd bled out in my Jeep for the fifth time. Aaaaaaand I had to hold down Scott when you went at him with the blowtorch."

Derek snorted, but his grey-green eyes twinkled. After twelve years of knowing Stiles he could never get enough of their banter. And it usually made him horny, partly because the only way one could get the brunet to shut up was to pin him down and kiss him roughly.

"Why are you still in dirty scrubs though?" Derek said, switching on the kettle. "They're full of hospital cooties! My nose is making me dizzy. Coffee?"

"I raced home as soon as surgery finished because I was a bit freaked out from your email. Thought I'd get stuff as ready as possible. I contacted Rebecca and arranged the patient's transfer for tomorrow – I cc'ed you in on the email. Anyway, pizza ordered and table laid for four hungry werewolves and their poor long-suffering humans. And I'll have tea, thanks. Earl Grey. Hot."

"From the replicator, I presume, Captain Picard?" said Derek, rolling his eyes. He was trying very hard delaying facing the supernatural music as long as possible; he just wanted a few minutes of normalcy right now with Stiles.

"Make it so, Number One," Stiles shot back.

Derek groaned. "Coming up, sir. But then you're getting your septic little ass in the shower. I like coming home to you smelling like you. And a bit like me."

"A lot like you, but you know I have a kink for being scent-marked by my Big Bad. Come soap me up then and after I rinse off I'll let you lick me dry. But then I'll be forced to do things that will require us both showering afterwards."

"Tease."

Stiles bared his teeth at Derek like a Beta playfully taunting the Alpha. The animal gestures came to him effortlessly now; now that he shared a life with Derek, Stiles could speak wolf as well as any fanged member of the pack.

Derek set the mugs down on the coffee table and lifted Stiles's legs onto his lap, absent-mindedly rubbing his mate's socked feet. Stiles groaned with pleasure while Derek blew out his cheeks and stared into the middle distance.

"Dude, if you insist on doing that I'm going to melt into the couch and not be of any use to anyone for the rest of the evening."

Derek made a hollow chuckle, barely registering what Stiles said.

Stiles sat up, as he saw his husband’s expression get serious.

"So tell me, what's wrong, love?"

"It's this case. It's definitely a supe at work. And I don't know what. My first thought was something ridiculous, that Peter was somehow trying to resurrect himself..."

Stiles shuddered involuntarily and shifted himself against his husband.

"But she didn't smell like wolf,” Derel continued, “or any creature. That's what freaked me out."

"How do you mean?"

"I couldn't smell _anything._  Human, elf, vampire, witch, faerie, nada. I mean, it was like I lost my sense of smell when I was in the consulting room with her – and I couldn't read her at all."

"You mean, with wolf-sense. I mean, you still evaluated her, didn’t you?"

Derek nodded.

"She's freaked, that's for sure. Full on acute stress disorder. Her psychiatrist and I agree on that. I mean, it makes perfect sense. Something attacked her, obviously – but she has this dead stare... I haven't seen anything like it, since... since..."

"Jennifer," said Stiles softly, swallowing and nodding. Derek grabbed his hand and closed his eyes. It was still a sensitive topic for them, the second person whom he let into his life and then trampled all over it, just like Kate Argent. And neither of them could ever forget the dead stare of the Darach.

"Anyway. I've never had a patient in such a fugue and stressed out state anticipate everything I was going to ask. She has no idea who she is but she gives a complete clinical history like something had coached her."

Stiles rubbed Derek's back and squeezed Derek's hand. He was startled to feel how cool he felt. Derek was never cool to the touch. Not even on the coldest winter nights; Stiles always had his own personal werewolf blanket radiating heat into the whole bed.

He was about to give him a kiss when the Alpha stood up and started walking towards the door. Damn werewolves, always knowing when someone's at the door.

"Scott's here," he said, sniffing. "With Allison. Go shower my love, everybody should be here where you're done."

"Yes dear," said Stiles, "wouldn't want to offend anybody with my Eau de Enterococcus."

He shuffled up the stairs, half-smiling at his joke, but try as he might he couldn't stifle the growing unease creeping along his spine.

 

... to be continued ...


End file.
